


I've Been Afraid of Changing [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana's a little surprised by how easy this feels, just the two of them, without any schemes or goals; no people to intimidate or impress. And that's when it hits her: this is what she wants. <i>This</i> stupid thing. Not just the sex, which, okay, is also better, but this: Brittany next to her, long and lean, only in her bra and panties, absently brushing crumbs from her abdomen and giggling drunkenly at the television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Afraid of Changing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Been Afraid of Changing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222073) by [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/bhpr)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ive-been-afraid-of-changing) | 45.4 MB | 50:15


End file.
